


Chapter 5: The Blood of the Beast

by queeniechan



Series: The Legend of Zelda: The Edge and The Light [5]
Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeniechan/pseuds/queeniechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**This story is a mix of prose and comics, displayed as pictures (hence the lack of word-count)**<br/>Nabooru has finally escaped the clutches of Ganondorf, and has come to Hyrule Castle to warn Princess Zelda of the coming threat. Initially met with doubt, she's able to convince the Hyrulean nobles that an attack is imminent, and pretty soon, the whole of Hyrule Castle has been mobilized. Amidst the chaos, Link finally finds the opportunity to tell Princess Zelda the reason he left Hyrule ten years ago...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 5: The Blood of the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> I finally can present to you, the TRAILER for Chapter 5! Previously, I've touted these as "chapter soundtracks", mostly because we were behind schedule, but now that my musician friend [Yunyu](http://www.yunyu.com.au) has caught up, I can show you a sneak peak of the rest of Chapter 5! [Click here for the trailer on Youtube!](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6kt9JwtrCtM)

  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
 **Download:** I made some goofy customisable pixel art bookmarks, which can be downloaded at [my DeviantArt account](http://queeniechan.deviantart.com/art/LEGEND-OF-ZELDA-Customisable-PixelArt-Bookmarks-360812397).  
  
\----------------------------------  



End file.
